Electronic readers, or e-readers, generally are mobile electronic devices that can display book-length digital publications, such as books and periodicals. Electronic publishing data format standards provide publishers with a standardized set of rules and instructions for displaying digital publications on various e-reader devices. One such open standard is the Electronic Publication (EPUB) standard developed by the International Digital Publishing Forum (IDPF). Some existing standards, including EPUB, are primarily designed for re-flowable content, in which visual content (e.g., text and images) is automatically repositioned to fit the content into the size of the display window. For example, as the font or font size changes, an e-reader device may reflow text as necessary across pages so that the width of a line of text is no longer than the width of the screen, which eliminates the need to horizontally scroll across the page. However, some publishers may wish to publish an electronic publication in which the layout and position of visual content is fixed and does not re-flow. Cookbooks, travel books, photography books, children's books, and other image intensive books are examples of types of electronic publications where a fixed layout may be desirable. There are some existing third party plugins and tools available to create digital publications in which the layout is fixed and does not re-flow. However, such existing tools are unable to translate rich text formatting into a standardized fixed layout electronic publishing data format without altering the appearance of certain typography. For example, with some existing tools, translation of a fixed layout electronic publication into EPUB format causes the spacing between letters to increase or decrease. Such a change in letter spacing may cause the typography to appear improperly with respect to the intended layout. Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for generating fixed layout documents from richly-formatted content in which the appearance of the content is retained.